Zeno/zenkaibattery1
Summary Zeno the omni-king is the ruler of the Dragon Ball multiverse. He lives outside the 12 universes and is assisted by two guards and the Grand Priest Character Statistics Name: Zeno Verse: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, can breathe in space, flight, energy projection, creation (Created a button out of no where), spatial manipulation (His hand materialized in the universe to push planets towards each other), high levels of void manipulation (can erase people, planets, galaxies and even universes out of existence by raising his hand), possible soul manipulation (his erasure technique seems to be a stronger version of the God's of destruction's hakai which can erase souls), resistance to emphatic manipulation, existence erasure and soul destruction (Far superior to True Golden Frieza who resisted Sidra's energy of destruction whiich would have wiped him out of existence and destroyed his soul), transmutation (Superior to Veigto who could still fight with all his power after being turned into candy), electricity, toon force (Superior to Beerus who Goku stated would be unaffected by Arale's toon force) and time manipulation I All the same to a greater level along with, possible life manipulation (Should be able to use the ability "draw" which takes an opponents life force), resistance to magic, resistance to mind manipulation, resistance to decay inducement. Possible acausality [[Statistics System|'Destructive Capacity:']] Multiverse level ''' (It has been stated that Zen'o can erase all of existence if he wanted to, which is composed of "Tons of different worlds" in a universe where even the smallest action can create many brand new futures which was proven when Beerus killed Zamasu which lead to the creation of another timeline. Universe 10 has a room which possibly contains thousands of time rings which represent timelines) | '''High Multiverse level (As the strongest character in the series, he's far above the likes of Son Goku who transcended an infinite 4th dimensional multiverse and a 5th dimensional space. Possibly infinitely above every other character in the Franchise Tori-Bot) Speed: 'At least '''Massively FTL+ ' (His blast destroyed the entire future timeline in an instant and he could keep up with SSJBKKx20 Goku vs Hit), likely '''Immeasurable (As the strongest character in the franchise, he should be comparable to Jiren. Existed in a void without time and space after destroying the future timeline. See notes) I Immeasurable ''' (The strongest known character in the Series thus superior to characters such as the Mira and Towa who exist beyond the natural flow of time, transcend time, physically exist beyond time and space and can fly to different timelines) '''Striking Power: Unknown Lifting Power: Unknown '''physically. At least '''class Y '''via space manipulation (Flicked planets towards each other) I '''Unknown '''physically, At least '''Class Y '''via space manipulation, possibly '''higher Durability: Multiversal level '(Tanked his own destruction of the Future timeline, and should be able to tank the destruction of the multiverse if he conducts it) I '''High multiversal level ' '''Range: Standard melee range. At least Multiversal '''via erasure (Erased omnipresent Zamasu who spread throughout the entire Future Timeline and the past. In the tournament of power is erasing universes through infinite distance) '''Stamina: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown. '''Shown to have the mindset of a child, however as the king of the multiverse, he should have some knowledge of how the world works. '''Weaknesses: unlike most characters in the show, Zeno can't fight/doesn't know how to (although, Beerus stated that although he doesn't fight, he is "ridiculously stronger than anyone" thus doesn't need to) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: '''Canon I Composite '''NOTE #1: Please keep in mind that this is a canon and composite profile for Zeno NOTE #2: The argument that Zeno couldn't keep up with Dyspo is an outlier/inconsistency as he could keep up with UI Goku vs Jiren '''NOTE #3: '''Do not try and say that Dragon Ball super has contradicted Future Trunk's statement in DBZ, as his statement has actually been validated in Super by Beerus. Pilaf is a good source of information as he has solved codes even Bulma is unable to and should be more knowledgeable about time then the average human. '''NOTE #4: '''Do not try and say the droors in the room Gowasu was in do not contain time rings, as there is absolutely no proof that they don't and more proof that they do Category:Profiles